gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grove 4 Life
Go and take back Idlewood! Shoot some Ballas to start a war! You have left Sweet behind go get him. (If the player gets too far away from Sweet) Take over another Idlewood hood. }} Grove 4 Life is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother and Grove Street Families leader Sweet from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in the Ganton district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Sweet is giving a group of Grove Street gang members a morale boosting talk when Carl enters. Sweet is glad to see him and wants to let the other gangs know that the Grove Street Families are back. Carl is unsure, wanting to focus on his other commitments first. Sweet asks the group to step outside and berates Carl for leaving the job half done and forgetting his priorities. Carl tries to argue with him, saying that the world doesn't begin and end in Grove Street but Sweet will not agree. Carl gives up and the Johnson Brothers set out to put Grove Street back on the map. The brothers head over to the Idlewood area, another Ballas' turf and start a gang war. Once the turf has been taken over, they head to another turf. Carl and Sweet start another gang war, and claim the territory again. Carl and Sweet then drive back to Grove Street where Sweet goes to get some sleep. With the expansion of their turf the Families are asserting themselves as a force to be reckoned with in Los Santos. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and take back Idlewood *Take over another Idlewood hood *Drive Sweet back to Grove Street Reward The rewards for this mission are $10,000 and an increase in respect. If Cut Throat Business has been completed, the mission Riot will be unlocked. Gallery Grove4Life-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson provoking a gang war with the Ballas in Idlewood Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 97 - Grove 4 Life (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 97 - Grove 4 Life (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 97 - Grove 4 Life (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *Similarly to Los Desperados, if the player has already taken all of the gang territory in Los Santos, four territories will come under control of the Ballas again and the player will need to retake the remaining two territories. However, as with the previous mission, the difficulty level of these gang wars is increased, with the Ballas armed with more powerful weapons. *In the first cutscene, the same crack whore who appeared on the previous mission can be seen. *In the PS2 version, upon approaching Idlewood the radio will be heavily distorted (changing radio stations will worsen it) and it will even be heard on foot. See also *Mission walkthrough Navigation }} de:Grove 4 Life es:Grove 4 Life pl:Na zawsze Grove Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas